skytopia2fandomcom-20200214-history
Habitats
Habitats are structures where you can place your creatures.Habitats give you gold based on the amount and rarity of your creatures and number and level of your decorations.Every island has a certain type of habitat that can be placed on. Habitats are bought from the store with resources (wood,stone,flora).You cannot sell placed habitats. Forest Habitat Store price: 5 wood Max creature capacity: 4 Max gold Income:20 000 Game description "Your forest friends will be very happy in this habitat.Its lush greenery make any forest creature feel right at home.Give your forest creatures more room to grow with this natural and organic space. Watch them laugh and play in the forest trees." Upgrades Level 5: * Creature Capacity: 4 * Decorations Capacity: 25 * Gold income: 20000 * Cost to upgrade: 9 Savannah Habitat Max creature capacity: 4 Max gold income:80 000 Game Description: "Any savannah creature will appreciate this inviting habitat as their home. It may be sparse when it comes to vegetation but that's how the savannah creatures like it! Fewer trees mean more space to run around. There's also plenty of room underneath for your burrowing creatures." Upgrades: Level 4: * Creature capacity: 3 * Decorations capacity: 15 * Gold income: 27 500 * Cost to upgrade: 930 wood, 240 stone, 35 magic Fire Habitat Max creature capacity: 3 Max gold income:125 000 Game description "If your creatures like it hot they will love this fiery pile of molten rock. Fire creatures like to get lost in the heat of the moment so give them the warm,loving home they deserve." Upgrades: Level 3: * Creature capacity: 2 * Decorations Capacity: 7 * Gold Income: 20 000 * Cost to upgrade: 160 wood, 115 stone, 30 magic Level 4: * Creature capacity: 2 * Decorations capacity: 15 * Gold income: 40 000 * Cost to upgrade: 585 wood, 345 stone, 50 magic Level 5: * Creature capacity: 3 * Decorations capacity: 25 * Gold income: 125 000 * Cost to upgrade: 1475 wood, 825 stone, 90 magic Ice Habitat Max creature capacity: 3 Max gold income:550 000 Game description "Keep your Ice creatures cool in this frozen paradise.With lots of room for ice skating and snowball fights, the Ice habitat is a great environment for creatures that don't mind the cold." Upgrades: Level 3 * Creature capacity: 2 * Decorations capacity: 7 * Gold income: 85 000 * Cost to upgrade: 160 wood, 110 stone, 25 magic Level 4 * Creature capacity: 2 * Decorations capacity: 15 * Gold income: 185 000 * Cost to upgrade: 585 wood, 345 stone, 50 magic Level 5 * Creature capacity: 3 * Decorations capacity: 25 * Gold income: 550 000 * Cost to upgrade: 1475 wood, 825 stone, 90 magic Jungle Habitat Max creature capacity: 4 Max gold income:300 000 Game description "Welcome to the jungle,habitat.It's got fun and games.Its got everything your jungle creatures want, they'll be glad they came...to the jungle.Welcome to the jungle,habitat.It's got what your jungle creatures need, need, need.Good place to let your jungle creatures feed." Upgrades: Level 4: * Creature capacity: 3 * Decorations capacity: 15 * Gold income: 105 000 * Cost to upgrade: 1170 wood, 85 stone, 65 magic Crystal Habitat Max creature capacity: 2 Max gold income:250 000